


Our Love is Soft And Brown

by asukas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mild Smut, this is my first naruto fic ever!!! eheh ;___;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukas/pseuds/asukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke isn't used to the feeling of being this close to another person - both emotionally and physically. All he's felt for years was the heavy burden of hatred placed neatly on his shoulders and the unspoken command for him to carry it alone.</p><p>Yet, as his sleeping companion lets out a snort and nuzzles his head further into Sasuke's neck, he figures that he might be able to get used to this.</p><p>Might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young blonde haired body sits comfortably on his bed; his name is Naruto. He hasn’t gone to poop in days - his stomach feels full, hard and very heavy. He stands up, accidentally letting out a fart, and slowly makes his way over to his dresser. It was time to let it all out. As he opens his drawer, he fails to notice a presence in the doorwary.

Sasuke watches in curiosity as Naruto opens the chestnut drawer and pulls out….a diaper? Confused yet intrigued, he watches on.

Naruto turns and then notices Sasuke; he doesn’t mind at all though. He pulls down his pants, kicking them off from around his ankles and begins to pull on the diaper. Naruto notices the blush creeping up Sasuke’s neck, travelling across his cheeks - he still doesn’t mind. He admires the feeling of the diaper on his skin. Here goes.

He squats and lets out a pile of steamy, creamy turd in his diaper. Sasuke gags a little at the smell yet then feels the tightening in his pants. Shit, this is hot.

Naruto quickly pulls off the diaper and makes his way over to Sasuke, swaying his hips sexily. He holds the diaper up in front of the flustered boys face.

“Eat up, bitch,” he commands, shoving the diaper in his face once more. Sasuke is hit with the stench of shit but he secretly loves it; his dick proving so as it twitches. He wastes no time, not hesitating to lick the diaper. He gags once more, but powers through it anyway, especially once he notices the adoring look on Naruto’s face.

Naruto begins to fondle himself as he watches his companion embarrass himself in this way. Damn, he never knew Sasuke (or the author, me, Jinx) hated himself so much. He couldn’t allow this to go any further. He quickly jacks his mighty bean and comes over Sasuke’s thigh and jerks his hand, and the diaper, back. Sasuke is left confused and hurting as his erection aches to be touched.

“Grab the shit.”

Sasuke is bewildered, he asks with confusion, “what the actual fuck?”

“Grab. My. Shit,” Naruto repeats himself in a stern tone. Terrified, and also still a little horny, Sasuke grabs the shit and notices a hard lump in it; his eyes twitch a little but he licks it clean to find….a ring! He blushes fiercely and looks up at the blonde boy for an answer; he, too, is blushing with a gentle smile on his face.

“Marry me, bitch?”


	2. married life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Konoha rejoiced, for their hero and his love had finally gotten married.. this is a serious of their tales together, as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u guys so much i added more!!

10 years on.....

Naruto and Sasuke have both lived many shit filled years together. There have been times of trouble, anger, regret and even piss, yet they managed to pull through it every time. 

Sasuke kisses Naruto's temple as he places a stack of Ninja Pancakes™ in front of him. 

"Eat up, champ," he says softly, "every big boy needs his Ninja Energy™."

Over the years he has opened up more to his husband, especially after their first sexual encounter. Naruto usually reciprocates this yet today...something is off. The blonde man lets out a grunt as he stands up and ignores Sasuke's affections. He walks away without uttering a single word.

Sasuke stares at the now empty seat sadly, letting out a sigh. His husband hasn't been himself lately, come to think of it. He's been distant....he won't even poop anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the other room, the man is letting out a final dump. It was a whopper; he hadn't gone in weeks, of course. As a tear streams down his cheek, he ties a knot in the diaper..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sasuke lets out a shriek as he sees the hanging figure. He tackles the body and pulls some sick ninja moves, desperately trying to revive the lad.

"My love, wake up!" he begs, sobbing over the now lifeless body. He smells the shit - a parting gift. The ninja smiles sadly and licks it; still warm. He realized his life would be full of pain from now on and he would no longer have a partner to poop with.

"I know."

"I'll never shit again."


	3. corny brown ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit on, my sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vee wanted me to dedicate this to them so ok

Sasuke is now old and wrinkly; no longer a handsome man (which he wasn't anyway but yknow.) He stares lovingly at his old husbands gravestone and he falls to his knees. Pulling out his previously prepared Old Man™ diaper, he smears shit onto the gravestone in the shape of a love heart. He hasn't shit for years. Ever since Naruto died he avoided shitting at all costs; he became constipated by will. He was celibate but from poop. Yet, just this once, he let it all out for his love.

"For you, my sweet...." he croons. Then, he shits on the grave itself whilst letting out moans of pleasure.

Suddenly he dies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years on.....

Their graves are now resting next to each other. Naruto and Shitty Sasuke have been reunited in the Ninja Ghost World at last.

Itachi's ghost makes an appearance and pisses on Naruto's grave for good measure.

"Good night, Naruto Uzumaki." And good night to you too, Itachi, you dirty fucking boy.

Minato and Kushina too visit their son's grave....at first, they are confused and frightened at the "gift" Sasuke left. Minato gives it a good sniff and turns to his wife as he smiles fondly. 

"That's a shit of love. Our son grew up to be a well loved young man, so now we can rest easy," he whispers before dying.

His wife (idk her name i'm not a naruto fan lol) too dies.

And Jinx? Well she killed herself years ago. x

**Author's Note:**

> this lil ol' jinxie loves to sin


End file.
